


Firepit + Love Confessions

by ArthursKnight



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:22:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArthursKnight/pseuds/ArthursKnight
Summary: Jack and Mac spend their first night back from Afghanistan together
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	Firepit + Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [panchostokes (badwolfrun)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/gifts).



> This was a request by @panchostokes (on Tumblr and here on AO3)
> 
> I do take requests for this ship from time to time ^_^
> 
> English is not my first language, so bear with me.  
> This was kindly beta-ed by @CommanderBunnBunn here on AO3. Any mistake you find is mine.

Mac laid on his back on the patio, his right hand on his chest as he observed the few stars visible in the LA sky. The other hand was busy twisting a paperclip, no shape in mind. Afghanistan was so distant, yet in his thoughts. Maybe because it brought him the best thing he ever had, whose presence he felt more than saw.

Jack. His overwatch in the Sandbox. His partner. The man he was hopelessly in love with and who probably never thought of him as more than a friend. His usual luck.

Mac dared to look at him, biting the inside of his bottom lip.

The Texan ex-soldier was next to him, sitting close to the firepit as he sipped a beer, his bare arms showing some goosebumps because of the chilly air. Jack looked straight ahead as if lost in thought, his whiskey-colored eyes catching the flames.

Mac’s heart skipped a beat. He wished he could get closer and kiss Jack’s lips, feeling the short beard of his partner against his skin as he lost himself in those eyes. He shook his head at the thought, swallowing as he felt the butterflies in his stomach. 

Neither of them talked, enjoying the silence of their first night back at home, back from the war and the horror they had seen. It had been automatic, bringing him to his house after everything they had done together. Jack couldn’t be his lover, that Mac had accepted and wouldn’t ruin their friendship by talking about his feelings. But he was family, and he trusted him. 

“Mac?” Jack glanced at him, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to add something. He pursed his lips and shrugged, exhaling deeply. A fake smile appeared on his face as he cleared his throat. “Uhm, thank you for letting me stay here until I find an apartment in this hell of a city.”

“No problem, really,” Mac smirked back, sitting up. "It’s beautiful, though. Isn’t?"

"Uhm," Jack put the beer down, joining his hands, "it's different from Texas, that's for sure."

Mac laughed at that. 

“You’ll have to get used to it, man.”

“Uh, yeah…” Jack shrugged, taking the last swing from his beer. “What do you think the new job will be like?”

Mac thought about it for a moment, rubbing his hands on his pants.

“I have no idea. But we’re going to be together, so everything will be alright.” At least, Mac hoped so. Working in the DXS wasn’t exactly a normal job with working hours and pauses.

Jack nodded, with a smile that reached his eyes and made Mac’s heart skip a beat.

“Together. I like that.”

They fell silent again.

A silence that made Mac’s ears ring and which felt like a prison.

Mac bit his bottom lip, trying to find something to say. Usually, Jack was always the one talking.

“Dammit!” Jack grunted, shaking his head. Gulping, the man looked straight into Mac’s eyes, as if wanting to say something.

“Listen, Mac… I-” the Texan closed his eyes, frowning, then opened them again. They were shiny, almost as if Jack was going to cry. “I know you’re not goin’ to like this, okay? But I gotta say it, Mac. I gotta, I ain’t gonna live my life lyin’ to you. Not you.”

“Jack?” Mac blinked, raising his eyebrow. “What’s-”

“Fuck it, I know we’re different and I know you’re way younger than me and probably you’re goin’ to be disgusted and you’ll punch me in the face and you’ll tell me to get lost or som’thin’-” Jack inhaled sharply as his hand tightened around the beer bottle. “I- fuck. I love you, Mac. Alright? I love you.”

Mac’s jaw dropped. He couldn’t believe he heard that right. Was he joking?

“Jack?”

“Please, oh please let me get this out before I have a heart attack, a’right? In the Sandbox, I came back for you. I wanted to protect you. I-”

“Jack.” Mac’s eyes twitched with tears as he got closer to the other man, their fingers touching. A small smile formed on his lips as he touched Jack’s forehead with his own. “I love you too…”

“Really?” Jack was completely still, as if waiting for a blow. As far as Mac was concerned, it wouldn’t come.

“Yes, Jack. I-” Mac pursed his lips, thinking of his next words “-I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I was scared that, if I told you, you’d run away. Everyone always does.”

“Not me, Mac. Never me.” Jack huffed a laugh. “You know the drill. If you go kaboom, I go kaboom.”

For once in his life, Mac didn’t think of his next move. He cupped Jack’s face with his hands and kissed him. A soft, tentative kiss that Jack reciprocated, putting his arm around Mac’s waist and pulling him closer.

They kissed for a while, gentle and slow. Neither of them dared to move, to try something else, gladly exploring each other’s mouths.

Mac’s heart was going wild, and yet this was right. Probably the only right thing he did in a very long time.

“Jack…”

Jack answered with a whisper that sent a chill down Mac’s spine.

“Yes, darlin’?” 

Mac kissed the side of Jack’s mouth and laid his head on the older man’s shoulder.

“We’re idiots.”

“That we are. But at least we are together.”

“Together.”

From that, they talked about the possible new adventures they would face at the DXS, every scenario crazier than the other. 

They didn’t notice when Bozer came to tell them to go to sleep, nor when he went back inside shaking his head.

In the end, they fell asleep as they cuddled in front of the fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
